doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:POMfannumber1/How I'd Like Doctor Who to End and Should There be a Female Doctor?
Greetings! Today I'd like to talk about two subjects - how I'd like Doctor Who to end and should there be a female Doctor? Now, I've got lots of views on this and so I'll start with... You're not listening, are you? OK, fine, because you've been good, you can have my family's views. Here goes nothing... Ben's (My Five Year Old Son) Views Me (Bert): Ben, is it OK if I ask you two questions about Doctor Who? Ben: I like Doctor Who. Bert: I know. How would you like Doctor Who to end? Ben: I want a bad robber pirate monkey what? to break the Doctor's legs. The Doctor then regenerates. Bert: OK... Ben: He regenerates into Snooby own cartoon character. And then the Daleks come and exterminate the robber pirate monkey and then shout "Snooby who? Snooby who?" Snooby escapes in the TARDIS and gets Ian, Barbara and... Bert: Susan? Ben: The one with the leather jacket! Bert: Captain Jack know Jack doesn't have a leather jacket, but he's only five? Ben: No, Rose! Captain Jack doesn't count. Bert: WWWHHHAAATTT??? Ben: I think Captain Jack is Kerraby made up cartoon character that flies a lot. Bert: OK... Do you think there should be a female Doctor? Ben: Yes. But it has to be Mummy or Fireman Sam! Bert: Mummy's never been on TV. Ben: OK. Granny. Bert: Granny's never been on TV either. Ben: Then the Doctor will have to be David Tennant again! Bert: Who about Fireman Sam? Ben: Snooby doesn't like Fireman Sam. Bert: But you're not Snooby! Ben: I regenerate into Kerraby and Snooby regenerates into Kerraby and I regenerate into Snooby! Bert: I'm going to go and see if Mummy needs any help making lunch always have roast chicken for lunch on Easter Saturday and Sunday. My Wife, Abby's Views Bert: Abby, can I just ask you a couple of questions? Abby: I'm busy. Bert: There are only two. Abby: loudly Fine. Bert: How would you like Doctor Who to end? Abby: I would like there to be all of the Doctor's villains to kill him all at the same time and then to reveal that it was all Susan's dream. Bert: OK. Should there be a female Doctor? Abby: No. The Doctor's a man. Bert: Well, you didn't like Missy, did you? Abby: No. I miss Derek Jacobi. Bert: Well, maybe a female Doctor could be better than Michelle Gomez. Abby: What about Joanna Lumley? Bert: Well, once there was a skit called The Curse of Fatal Death where... Abby: Well, why don't you ask Louise? Bert: She isn't three yet. Abby: What about your brother? Bert: OK. James' (My Brother) Views Bert: James, can I ask you a couple of questions please? James: I heard you ask Ben. Bert: OK. James: I wouldn't like Doctor Who to end in any big way. Just like Survival. Leaving the door open a crack... Bert: But what if Doctor Who never ever came back? James: Well, I would just know. And if it did, they'd call it Blake's 8. Bert: But wouldn't that be related to Blake's 7? James: No, it would be a crossover! Bert: OK. How about a female Doctor? James: NNNNNOOOOO!!!!! Bert: OK. Last Thoughts Who do you agree with most? James, Ben or Abby? Answer in the comments if you so choose. You've got twenty four hours, chums! Adios! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts